Takishita Fuma
First Name- Takishita Last Name- Fûma JerichoKeelia Nickname (optional) (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) Age & Date of Birth 13 - 06/29'' '''Gender' Male Ethnicity- Japanese Height- 5'3 Weight- 110 Lbs Blood Type O+ Occupation Academy student Scars/Tattoos None currently Affiliation Ikotsugakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Takishita is very quite ninety percent of the time, preferring to watch someone before attacking them. This makes people oft time wonder of his sanity. In battle he is different able to focus on battle and on the enemy. He lives for fights and will not back down from one, unless he is certain that no matter what he cannot win. At this point he runs. He is extremely protective of his friends those few who bother to get to know the guy. Another thing to be mentioned of his personality. His humor is dry and he tends to not understand practical jokes very well Nindo (optional) "War's are not won by the smartest, strongest, or Quickest person. They are won by the last man standing * Bloodline/Clan The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. (taken from the clan info page ) Family ( will develop later ) Ninja Class '' '' Genin Element One Wind Element Two Lightning Weapon of choice- Fuma Shuriken Strengths (( Pick 3: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu )) Weaknesses (( Pick 3: , Genjutsu,Strength,Speed)) Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Allies/'Enemies' ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information Takashita is the third born child of the Fuma clan, located in the village called Ikotsugakure. As a young Male Fuma, he was expected by his father to excel like his brothers did. Thus the reason at the age of 5 he was given his first Fuma Shuriken, the Hallmark weapon of the Fuma clan and was expected to be able to use the massive weapon with the proficiency of his older brother’s when they entered the Academy, Something Taka Does not mention is the fact that he was born and twin. The older of the two, but a twin all the same. His sister is to their father a tool to be married off for power and position, as she is the only fuma female Heir to the clan. Taka, enrolled in the academy at 8 of age, and much to his fathers chagrin, he failed academically, But where he flunked in academics he made up for in skill and dedication to training and his education. He graduated middle of his class. His goal and dream is simply grow stronger, so that should his two brothers die somehow, he can take over and lead the fuma clan